


Tropical Vacation

by Kleineganz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty Tropical Face Fucking, BDSM, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manly Medieval Threesome, Medieval Sexytimes, Oral Sex, Paddling, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, m!fenhanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from a writing challenge on Tumblr, where I was tagged by macbeka. The challenge was to use an AO3 tag generator to generate three random tags and then write a story. These are the tags I got: Medieval Sexytimes, Angsty Tropical Face Fucking, Manly Medieval Threesome.</p><p>Naturally that screamed m!fenhanders on a tropical island to me. I set this post DA2, while they are on the run together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Vacation

 

Garret, Anders and Fenris approached what looked like an abandoned hut. Isabella had dropped them off on a small tropical island for a few days while she went to make a cargo run. Varric and Merrill had opted to remain on board so it was only the three of them for about a week.

They had shed their normal layers of armor and clothing, only wearing simple breeches, or for Fenris, his ever present leggings, and light shirts. It was comfortably warm and Fenris, in particular was enjoying the heat.

“I missed this sort of weather, even if I miss nothing else about Tevinter,” Fenris said, sighing as his toes sank into the warm sand with each step.

Once they reached the hut they took stock of it’s interior. It had an actual bed, dusty from disuse. There was also a small table with four chairs, and a small kitchen. Out back behind the hut they found a fresh water spring. They had brought provisions with them, but Hawke fancied the idea of perhaps also spearing some fresh fish for supper as well.

They spent the afternoon setting up the small hut, airing out the bedding, dusting, and setting out their provisions. Hawke fashioned himself a spear and went off in search of fish, while Anders and Fenris opted to share the bed for a late afternoon nap. With the heat of the afternoon they both chose to remove their clothing and sleep in the nude.

When Garrett made it back to the hut, the sun had begun to set and the air had become pleasantly cool. Anders and Fenris still slept, but had shifted and were cuddling for warmth. Garrett smiled at the two of them as he set aside the fish he’d caught and went outside to the spring to freshen up a little.

Garrett then made his way towards the bed, wearing a wicked grin while shedding his clothes along the way. They had been on the run since leaving Kirkwall months ago and they hadn’t really had much privacy together since then. He and Fenris were still upset with Anders, but they loved the mage too much to just let him go off on his own.

Perhaps tonight would be a good time to _punish_ the mage for his transgressions. 

Standing by the bed, Garrett barked. “Anders!”

Anders and Fenris both startled awake, blinking through the twilight at Garrett. 

“Anders, come here,” Garrett ordered, looking sternly at the mage. Understanding dawned across Fenris’ face as a wicked smirk formed on his lips.

Anders sleepily crawled to the edge of the bed where Garrett stood. 

“I believe I promised you a punishment for what you did in Kirkwall,” Garrett said darkly. “I think now is the perfect time to mete it out, wouldn’t you say, Fenris?”

“Indeed,” Fenris agreed. 

Anders sat back on his haunches and visibly gulped. 

“Fenris, fetch the rope and bind his hands,” Garret ordered. Fenris slipped from the bed and was back moments later, binding the mage as instructed. Garrett then went to fetch the hairbrush he’d brought.

“How many do you think he deserves?” Garrett asked Fenris casually, smacking the back of the hairbrush against his palm.

“I think he deserves more than he could take at once,” Fenris mused. “How about we give him thirty every day we are on the Island?”

Garrett nodded. “That sounds about right, wouldn’t you agree Anders?”

Anders nodded slowly. He was already trembling in anticipation of his punishment. Garrett and Fenris knew how much he enjoyed this, but Garrett decided he wasn’t going to warm Anders up or hold back. This was meant to be a punishment, after all.

“Anders, present that lovely arse of yours for me,” Garrett ordered. Anders scrambled as quickly as his bound arms allowed, kneeling so his ass was at the edge of the bed as he fell forward onto his shoulders, pushing his ass higher.

Garrett placed his hand onto the small of Anders’ back. “You may make as much noise as you wish, but no cumming until I say so.”

Before Anders could even acknowledge the command, Garrett started in with a hard slap of the brush to his left cheek, followed quickly by one on the right and another across the center. By the fifth blow, Anders was already howling. By the fifteenth he was sobbing uncontrollably. By the twenty-fifth he was begging to cum. 

“Oh no, you won’t be cumming from your punishment. If you’re a good boy for us, perhaps we’ll let you cum later,” Garrett said wickedly. “Now there are only five more. You can take five more.”

Garrett landed the last five in quick succession, not wanting to draw this out any more.

“You took your punishment well, mage,” Fenris praised. “Now will you take everything else we are going to give you just as well?”

Anders nodded mutely. Garrett and Fenris flipped Anders around, so the mage was on his back, his head hanging slightly off the edge of the bed, his arms pinned beneath him. Fenris then took a pillow and placed it below Anders sore, bright red arse.

“I like your arse this color, mage,” Fenris purred. “It suits you.”

Fenris left the bed to fetch their vial of oil they always carried and returned to the bed to begin preparing Anders for what was to come next. In the mean time Garrett had fetched a wash cloth and gently wiped Anders face free of the snot and tears from his spanking.

“I’m going to fuck your face now, Anders,” Garrett growled. “Be mindful of your teeth or I may need to add to your punishment, and don’t forget to breathe when you can.”

Garrett then placed the head of his cock against Anders’ lips. “Open.”

Anders complied trying to relax his jaw and throat, knowing that Garrett wouldn’t be going easy on him. 

Garrett slid his cock past those gorgeous lips and didn’t stop until he was fully down Anders’ throat. He stopped for a brief moment before pulling back, allowing the mage to breath before repeating the motion, over and over. Anders sucked and swallowed dutifully around Garrett’s thick cock, making the man groan.

At the same time, Fenris was preparing Anders with his fingers. He’d slicked them with oil and was now pumping three of them in and out of the mage, stretching him. Anders began moaning in a combination of pleasure and pain between the two of them. Fenris couldn’t resist giving Anders’ cock a few licks and a suck, keeping the mage on edge.

Once Fenris was satisfied that Anders was properly prepared, he slid his fingers out of his opening, causing Anders to whimper. Then Fenris was oiling up his length and lining up his thick cock, plunging in with one single hard thrust, causing Anders to take Garrett’s cock even deeper down his throat.

Fenris and Garrett looked at each other wickedly as they both began to speed up their thrusts, while leaning over Anders bound body to kiss each other passionately. 

Beneath them Anders was writhing, needing to cum but unable to beg for it with his throat full of cock. Fenris noted the mage’s distress and took his still oil slicked fingers and began stroking Anders. “Cum for us mage,” Fenris ordered. “Show us how much you love being filled with our cocks.”

Barely a moment later, Anders’ body was arching off the bed as he came, hard. Seeing Anders spurt cum all over his abdomen sent Garrett over the edge as he thrust his cock deep down Anders throat, cumming hard as he nearly choked the mage.

Fenris felt Anders clamp down on his cock as he came and it sent him over the edge of pure ecstasy, and he thrust deeply into Anders, cumming deep inside the mage.

Afterwards, they swiftly untied Anders and Garrett wiped him clean and they all crawled into bed together and cuddled. Anders had a peaceful smile and a blissed out look on his face. “Thank you, Loves. That was exactly what I needed. Love you both so much.”

Garrett and Fenris each took their time kissing him sweetly before Garrett got up to start a fire and roast the fish he’d caught.

Fenris continued to cuddle with Anders, who whispered wickedly into the elf’s ear. “I can’t wait to do that again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that silly story. Follow me on Tumblr at kleineganz.tumblr.com :)


End file.
